Pheonix Rising
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: Luthor Corp. experiments gone wrong, A new team member for young justice, romance in the air for one of our boys and a new sister for Robin? Read about all this and more in Pheonix Rising... Warnings: violence, abuse:emotional/physical, possible torture, cursing, blood, and talk of sex... Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Rising  
**_Young justice fanfic_

**A/N: **_Hey guys sorry but I have officially gotten sucked back into the DC verse lol. I hope you like this new fic, Enjoy!_

_CHAPTER 1_

The petite dark haired girl cowered back in her cell as she watched the masked men melt down more of the strange glowing red or green rocks, They seemed to scan curiously through the many lab animals before choosing a small Monitor lizard with black scales, They injected the scarlet liquid into the reptile, and watched in fascination as it squirmed and seized before going limp with a pained screech.

The girl watched in horror as they simply took notes before moving on, making a fresh batch of the blood colored fluid. When it was done the masked scientists turned to her, her brown eyes widened and she pressed herself against the wall farthest from the door.

"Now now, my dear, this won't hurt for long…" the scientist who had spoken motioned two of the larger men to hold her as he grabbed her arm and injected her with the glowing red substance. She screamed and a strange combination of burning hot pain and fury rolled through her coursing with her very blood, it was nearly unbearable and she could literally feel her temperature rising like a boiling blush covering her whole body, she felt the men release her with surprised yelps, but she couldn't tell why, couldn't open her eyes. Everything was so hot… then nothing.

**PAGE BREAK **

The dark haired girl blinked her burning eyes open and struggled to her feet, gasping when she saw the lab she had kept been in… The walls and ceiling were all scorched and charred, the floor littered with the burnt corpses of the cruel scientists and lab animals alike. She stumbled to her feet and out of her half melted cell. She caught a look at herself in some reflective glass and stared for many long moments in utter shock, her once short pitch black hair was now hip length and combination of bright red, ginger, blond and black and her previously brown eyes were a creepy amber color, her skin had gone from naturally tan to a Pale creamy white, and she had strange almost tribal- like markings on her arms and legs, She half-turned and saw that they covered her back and shoulders as well.

She leaned forward on a metal exam table bracing herself on her hands and felt the panic set in, What had they done to her?! She felt that odd heat again in her hands and arms and saw the black tattoos glow gold as her hands melted through the table; she jumped back in alarm and stared at the melted hand prints in the steel surface, then looked at her hands.

There was a loud clatter behind her, startling her from her shock. She turned and stared in surprise at the long black reptile from before trying weakly to pull its self from the rubble burying its cage. She went over to it, but it only hissed at her. It stopped in surprise when she hissed back, going still when she moved the larger chunks of half melted metal with ease. She scooped the arm length black reptile up and slowly made her way to the damaged elevator finally feeling her fatigue. She stumbled into the wall and smacked at the elevator button, slumping inside when the door slid open. She pushed the up button and prayed that she would get out before she passed out again, the door slid open again and she came face to face with a group of armed guards. Her eyes widened and she ducked under the reaching arms of the first one and slid between the legs of the one behind him, before bolting clumsily to the Exit. She yelped when she felt something sharp stab painfully into her neck and she ripped it out, not stopping even for a moment.

She could hear the men running after her, chasing her into the surrounding fields, the dizziness and exhaustion from before intensifying from whatever had been in that dart. She stumbled to her knees almost dropping the black reptile who hissed softly, weakly, at the men surrounding them. She felt panic begin to fill her again as her heart beat shot through the roof. Suddenly she felt that heat and fury rush through her again, only this time it didn't hurt. Then there were bluish-white flames everywhere surrounding her in a protective circle fending off the men and catching the dry grass in the process. She clutched the Monitor lizard closer and listened to the pained and terrified screams as the familiar blackness crept into her vision and she slipped back into blissful unconsciousness.

**PAGE BREAK**

Superman stared around the scorched field not sure what to think, he turned to look at Batman. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Batman slanted his masked eyes towards the man of steel, "Whatever started this fire and killed all those people. This _was_ a Luthor Corp. Facility so I wouldn't be surprised if whatever it was his own fault anyway…"

Superman nodded and took to the sky to get a better view of the crispy field, He signaled to Batman when he caught sight of a small form in the center of an un-charred ring of grass. Batman was there shortly after he landed and they approached the small person together. When they were at the edge of the grass they saw that it was a young girl, probably around fifteen, with long black streaked flame colored hair and pale tattooed skin. She was dressed in a torn, burnt and bloody hospital gown and had some kind of small black reptile curled in her arms.

They stepped forward into the grass and the reptile shifted, opening its slitted yellow eyes and letting out a loud hiss at the sight of them. It crawled out of the girls arms and quite suddenly grew to the size of a small horse wrapping part of its body and all of its long tail around the girl protectively. The Hero's simply stared in shock as the reptile opened its now gaping maw, showing its large intimidating teeth and releasing a terrifying high pitched screech, waking the teen it was curled around.

The girl yelped in surprise before calming and seeming to take in her surroundings, she realized that the small lizard she had saved was missing and that the large snarling one wrapped around her now must be it. That weird red stuff must have done something to him just like it had to her. She placed one hand on the lizard's great neck and it turned one large yellow eye to look at her. She opened her arms and it shrunk down to a more manageable size before crawling into her arms and wrapping around her shoulders.

She turned warily to look at the costumed men and they stared back, one looking grim and straight faced and the other looking worried and a little confused. "W-who are y-you?" She asked after a long moment, stumbling over her words, her voice was hoarse and cracked from disuse.

Superman moved closer, kneeling in front of the girl, "I'm Superman, Can you tell us who you are, what happened here?"

The girl blinked her amber eyes and looked confused, "I-I d-don't know, don't remember my name… I'm not s-sure I had one…" Superman and Batman exchanged a look, "The masked people… t-they were doing something w-with these glowing r-red rocks, the melted them and injected us with it…" She winced and subconsciously reached up to rub at the reptiles head, "I-it bb-burned, so hot, and when I woke up every one was dead but us, things were melted and it smelled terrible. I just w-wanted to get out…" she whimpered and curled her arms around her knees pulling them to her chest. Superman reflexively reached out to comfort her only to be hissed at by the black lizard who grew some to appear more threatening, the girl didn't even seem to notice the added weight, the lizard rubbed his scaly head against the side of her face and she smiled a little petting him.

Batman raised an eyebrow, as far as he knew reptiles did not generally act like large house cats… he looked at superman and he seemed to be thinking something similar. Superman cleared his throat and drew her attention He held out his hand and she stared at it nervously, "Come with us, we can take you somewhere safe."

She looked at the reptile the field around her biting her lip, "O-okay…" she took his hand and he helped her to her feet, picking her up a moment later when it looked like her legs wouldn't support her.

Superman turned to Batman, "I'll meet you at the cave." Batman nodded and left the field.

**PAGE BREAK**

The girl sat on a steel exam table in the Bat-Cave staring boredly at the large computer screen, her Lizard whom she had decided to name Jett, curled next to her. she had let them take a blood sample and they had scanned her finger prints.

The computer that was searching for her fingerprints let out a loud beep and the girl hopped off the table, Jett in her arms and walked over to the caped crusader as he opened her file, in the file was a picture of a black haired little girl around five years old with big brown eyes and tan skin.

That was her! She vaguely remembered that picture being taken. She looked down and started to read her information:

**NAME: Kirra Lynn Simmons  
DOB: 4/13/1996  
Status: Orphan, Missing…**

The girl, Kirra stopped reading after that. She wasn't sure how to feel, she was 15, she knew her name… but she didn't have parents… and didn't have a home.

Alfred and Batman shared a look after they finished reading, the file said she had witnessed her parent torture and murder at the age of eight and had gone practically catatonic from shock shortly after being found, then had gone missing not even a week later.

Batman sighed and rubbed a hand over his cowl, He wasn't sure what to do. She had gone through something very similar to what he had, but she clearly didn't remember it. That heaped together with her strange pet and assumed superpowers… He couldn't very well shove her off on to children's services… "Alfred set up a bedroom for Kirra and see if you can get a hold of my attorney."

Kirra looked up from her resumed seat on the Exam Table. "You're letting me stay here?"

Bat man gave her a gruff nod pulling off his cowl, "My name is Bruce Wayne, in public or at home that is what you can call me. If I'm suited up or later on if you decide you want to work with the league, it is Batman and _ONLY _Batman." Kirra nodded seriously and smiled. "We're going to get you wash away hair dye as well and some color contacts, so you'll look like your picture in public-"

The rest of his speech was cut off by a fiery blur as he was hugged tightly. "Thank you Bruce…" Batman stared at her for a moment before patting her wild fiery hair in an awkwardly affectionate manner. She released him and waved goodbye to Superman before following Alfred out of the bat cave.

"Nice one Bats." Superman smirked at him and Bruce gave him an annoyed growl. "What are you gonna tell Dick you know how possessive he is of you and your free time…"

Batman shook his head, "I'll let them meet. Dick is a good kid, He'll make the right choice."

Superman nodded and left the cave without another word.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kirra blinked and hugged the small Tree Monitor to her chest, "Is this what home is supposed to feel like Jett?" The reptile tipped its head and hissed softly at her. The flame haired girl bit her lip and looked around the large room, suddenly feeling far to exposed. She felt her heart beat pick up as she looked nervously at the large windows and open empty space. She gasped when she felt herself heat up, panic setting in when she tried to keep from losing control. She screamed when her bedcovers burst into flames. She threw herself across the room and curled into a ball against the far wall, dropping Jett in the process. The lizard was growing to the size of a dog and at her side in moments nudging her still glowing arms from her face, and flicking his tongue over her burning hot cheek.

Bruce rushed in still in batman garb and quickly removed and flattened his cape over the flames dancing on Kirra's duvet. He knelt in front of the hysterical girl ignoring that the heat from her skin had burnt off most of the remaining hospital gown. He grabbed her arms and she wailed, flailing, trying to make him let go, "N-no! stop DON'T TOUCH ME ! I'll burn you! Please!" Bruce flinched when he realized he could almost feel her heat through his gloves.

"Calm down Kirra, NOW!" Kirra literally froze in his arms letting out a whimper and slumping a moment later, her skin cooling and sobbing into his chest.

"Sorry, S-so Sorry… I didn't mean t-to…" She whimpered, through her softening sobs.

Bruce shushed her and awkwardly pet her hair, She calmed and he stepped away pulling his cape from the scorched bed and draping it around her shoulders Clearing his throat uncomfortably, "We um we should probably find you some heat proof clothes… and some metal furniture wouldn't hurt either…"

Kirra blinked big wet amber eyes at batman hugging his cape around her, "You're n-not mad?"

"I can't very well expect you to be able to control new strange powers overnight without any training can I?" He gave the teen a serious stare, "But we're gonna have to work at this, you can't go having panic attacks over every little thing and making things spontaneously combust…" Kirra nodded totally agreeing and Batman nodded in return "Now we have some where we need to go and we need to get you dressed It's a good thing your small you can probably wear some of Dick's clothes until we can get you your own." He led Kirra to the bedroom across the hall and dug through a drawer handing her a loose, hooded red shirt and a pair of black cargo pants before leaving her to change in peace.

**PAGE BREAK**

They were in the car Bruce driving for once, "where are we going?"

The Billionaire glanced in the rearview mirror briefly to see the girl, "To pick up Dick from school then to get you some temporary clothes, I'm going to have to order some more sturdy stuff made of Kevlar or leather later this week."

Kirra nodded and stared in awe as the pulled up to a massive mansion-like school. She watched out the window seeing a Dark haired boy of about 13 waving to a taller red headed girl and running towards their car. The boy slid in next to her before looking at her with an expression of total confusion, he looked at Bruce in the driver's seat, "…Bruce?"

Again Bruce glanced at the teens in the rear view mirror, checking Kirra's expression before focusing on Dick, "Dick meet your new sister Kirra, I should be filling out her paperwork tonight." His eyes turned serious and Dick's widened a bit more, "Do _NOT_ upset her she might accidently blow us up."

Bruce turned his eyes turned back to the road and Dick turned to the girl next to him. He wasn't particularly happy about this turn of events but he had no intentions what so ever of being cruel to the new girl. "You have Powers?" Kirra bit her lip and looked down at the small reptile cuddled in her arms before nodding. "What can you do?"

Kirra shook her head and Bruce spoke up for her, "She's Pyrokenetic."

Dick grinned a little at his soon to be sister, "Cool." Kirra's amber eyes widened and she looked at Dick with shock before a small smile stole across her face as well. "Is that your Pet?" Dick asked blue eyes focusing on the black reptile.

Kirra shook her head almost violently surprising both men in the car, "Jett's my Partner. We were made for each other."

Bruce gave her a curious stare in the mirror, "What do you mean Kirra?"

Kirra held up her hand showing naturally black fingernails she focused on them and they sharpened and elongated into black reptilian claws. "The always injected us with the same stuff and one time they put his blood in me and mine in him, He can breathe fire when he's bigger and he's immune to my heat."

They both nodded and she cuddled her partner with a small smile. Bruce parked the car and the trio climbed out walking over to the small shop with a closed sign. When they reached the door it opened to reveal an older woman with a smile on her face, "Hello Bruce, Is this the girl?"

"That's Right Martha; I'm going to be ordering some special fabric though for her clothes."

The older woman smiled and took Kirra's hand "Let's get you measured and then you can show me what clothes you like so I know what to make for you when your cloth arrives."

Kirra glanced at Bruce, who nodded at her and motioned at her to go on ahead. "So I have a sister?" Dick raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I couldn't just send her away after we found her Dick. She has some nasty memory gaps, blocked out emotional Trauma, and untrained experimental superpowers… Her parents were tortured and murdered. I'm worried about how she'll handle that alone... She almost set her room on fire just from a small panic attack. She needs training, and stability and most of all she needs to know she's not alone in the world. We both know what that's like…"

Dick was quiet for a long moment as he watched Kirra move around the shop with Martha, Jett wrapped around her shoulders and a smile growing on her face. He did know what needing someone was like… He'd had Bruce when he needed someone most, didn't this girl deserve the same chance… Kirra laughed loudly when Martha held up some horribly yellow and lacy creation and Dick smiled, he was going to make sure she laughed like that more often.

**PAGE BREAK**

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Rising **

_**A/N: **__I do not own anything belonging to DC _

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Kirra sat up in her new metal framed bed and blinked at Dick who was sitting at the foot of it he grinned at her and pet Jett who'd moved to greet him, "Morning Kirra, Jett."

The pyro blinked and bit her lower lip nervously and mumbled a quiet, "Good morning…"

Dick smiled widely at her, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "Bruce got all your papers signed last night, Welcome to the Wayne family." A smile grew on Kirra's face and a strong sense of accomplishment flooded Dick. "What do you want to do today? It's Friday so Bruce let me skip school to help you get settled in, he won't be able to get you enrolled in my school until next semester so you're free till after spring break."

Kirra nodded slowly a little over whelmed by the sudden influx of information. "I- I don't know…" she paused and cuddled Jett to her petite torso, "I don't want to accidently hurt anyone…"

Dick stared at her wide eyed then smiled, "training it is, I'll let you get dressed and then we'll go find Bruce. Try to wear your least flammable clothes…" Kirra nodded with a serious expression and got up to dig through her numerous bags of clothing. She picked what she wanted and disappeared into her bathroom.

About five minutes later she reappeared in black leather shorts, a fitted midriff top made out of a dark slightly metallic material, black leather fingerless gloves, her wild hair tied into a high pony tail and barefoot. "I don't think any of my shoes would hold up…"

"That's fine you probably won't need them, I think Bruce ordered you some though." Kirra nodded and Dick smiled at her, he grabbed the older girl's gloved hand and led her from the room.

* * *

Kirra looked around at all the gymnast equipment in slight awe, "Okay so I think we should start with physical training and then cool down with meditation." Kirra nodded and Dick led her to a platform off to the side of the room, like a boxing ring without sides. He took a steady position and looked at his sister, "okay come at me."

Kirra looked at him like he was crazy, "W-what?"

Dick sighed at her and straightened his posture looking at the slightly taller girl, "Come at me, attack me, no powers, no reptile, i need to get a feel for your natural abilities so I know how to train you." Kirra bit her lip but nodded and tried to take a steady stance.

Dick moved back into position and motioned her onward, before he realized she'd moved she swung out in a clear miss at his head and then dropped to sweep his feet just as he realized the diversion. Next he knew he was looking up at Kirra's confused and worried face from his back. "I'm sorry!" She bit her lip and offered her hand; Dick took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"How did you…?"

Kirra shrugged, "I dunno, my body just reacted... like on instinct."

Dick grinned at her, "we'll come back to this later I want Bruce's opinion before we continue on combat skills. For now I'm going to teach you some other skills, things that you'll use with me and Batman."

He put her through hell for the next few hours, testing her flexibility, speed, adaptability. All of which were remarkably good, he would do a move such as a running backflip off a wall and ask her to mimic it. Kirra would make a few failed attempts then ask him to do it again, he would and she would watch his every movement down to muscle flexes with intense amber eyes. Then successfully copy the exact trick multiple times, much to his surprise.

The rest of their training went well even the startling moment when she had attached herself to the wall with her reptilian claws when she'd mis-stepped during a trick. It was interesting to learn that she could climb walls and she practiced that for a while as well.

It was only an hour before dinner when the two teens finally settled into meditation poses, across from each other on the sparing platform. "You need to breathe deeply and let your mind wander, think calmly and rationally, think about your feelings and emotions and the fire, how do you feel when things start to heat up, are there triggers, can you control the heat, Can you turn it off?" Dick watched her as she followed his instructions, her face going blank; her tattoos glowed lightly as she processed his questions.

He felt the temperature in the room rise just slightly and he knelt in front of her, "Kirra what are you thinking?"

"I- I was angry, or upset w-when I burned things. I don't know h-how to stop it… the first two times I passed out and the l-last time Bruce snapped me out of it." Dick nodded to himself mostly since Kirra's eyes were closed in meditation.

"It sounds like your Pyrokenetic powers are specifically linked to emotions. You learn how to control your emotions and you learn your first level of control. Later on we might be able to figure out just how to tap into them without you needing to get pissed off." Dick laughed and Kirra blinked open her amber eyes. "Okay think about something that upsets you and try to summon some fire to your hands."

Kirra looked confused, "Like what?"

Dick blinked and tapped a finger to his lips in thought. "Ahh! Think about someone Lizard-napping Jett." Kirra's eyes darkened at the thought and heated sparks danced between her cupped palms, a small fire sparked and then grew into a fist sized ball of flame, Dick decided that was a good point to end that exercise before things inevitably got out of hand. "Kirra," She didn't respond and her claws grew out as a hiss escaped her throat, "Kirra!" The girl blinked and stared at her adoptive brother in surprise. "You did it, now we just have to work on you not getting lost in your emotions." Kirra blinked down at the fire ball cupped in her hands and focused on the feelings the fire gave her. She felt strong, powerful, and safe. This was a good thing, she focused on the idea of the flame getting smaller and bigger, for a moment the ball flickered at her in an almost stubborn manner before shrinking and then growing to a slightly larger ball than it had been originally, she smiled at her success before moving on to temperature with similar results.

At dinner that night Dick was practically buzzing with excitement, "Bruce she's unbelievable! She has fantastic muscle memory, she's fast and flexible, and she put me on my back on instinct based fighting alone." Kirra blushed under Dick's praise and poked at her mashed potatoes. "We even tried some meditation to get her in touch with her powers and that went great too… I'm starting to think she's just a natural."

Kirra blinked as an image flashed in her mind, soft music and a wall of mirrors. "I think I might have been a dancer…" Bruce and Dick both looked at her, confusion filtering in their expressions before understanding kicked in.

Dick nodded, "That would explain the flexibility."

"And the muscle memory." Bruce added. "I'll work with the both of you tomorrow. For now let's finish dinner, Batman and Robin have patrol tonight." the two teens nodded at their guardian and Alfred smiled as he switched dinner plates for dessert.

* * *

Four months later

Kirra whoop loudly as she raced Dick from their rooms to the dining room, half for fun and half in mock training, She came to the main stair case and leapt them entirely tucking and rolling as she hit the ground a dog sized Jett at her heels and Dick staring down at her from the top of the stair case. "You're nuts! I can believe you just jumped the entire thing…"

Kirra smirked up at him, "You know what else I'm gonna do? Win our race!" She turned and took off down the corridor leading to the kitchen and dining area her currently black hair flying behind her, she turned the final corner and slammed into something with a loud _'oof'. _The fake ravenette blinked and looked up at Bruce who had managed to keep them both stable. She grinned, "Mornin'"

Bruce smiled back, "Who won this morning, Kirra's eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder to see Dick nearly on top of them, she spun out of Bruce's loose grip and took off around him and through the doors to the dining room and smacked a hand on the table just as her brother appeared in the door frame.

Kirra punched the air and whooped again while Dick pouted at her. Bruce chuckled at the teens and sat in his seat. He was extremely pleased with the remarkable progress Kirra had made in just a few months; she seemed to absorb things like a sponge. The teens joined their guardian at the table and Kirra set Jett's breakfast dish on the floor for him. "Kirra, Dick and I have a surprise for you."

Kirra looked up from her eggs curiosity painting her face, "Wha-?" she questioned through a mouthful causing Dick to roll his eyes and Bruce to sigh.

Bruce pulled a dark wrapped package from beneath his chair and passed it to her over the table. Kirra stared at the package in utter confusion for a long moment, before a thought occurred to her. She tore into the paper and slowly revealed a kohl colored, hooded cloak, the inside had a silvery sheen showing its heat proofing and it was lined with hidden pockets, beneath that was a delicate black communicator. She blinked at her adopted family, "Seriously?!"

Bruce nodded and Dick grinned, "I think you're good enough to start going on patrols with us." A huge grin spread across Kirra's face and she shared a secret smirk with Dick. They had both been looking forward to this.

After breakfast Kirra and Dick were in her room, Dick was sprawled on his sister's bed on his stomach watching her twirl excitedly in her new cloak and front of her full body mirror. "This is gonna be so cool!" Kirra squealed, Dick bit back a crazed giggle.

"You'll get to meet the other hero's soon too, that's the next step."

"You mean I'll get to meet your friends…?" Kirra bit her lip as she felt her insecurities bubble just under her skin.

Dick smiled at her and gently took her wrist, "Don't worry they're gonna love you, Just be your usual crazy self!" Kirra gave a weak imitation of her usual crazed/fanged grin. Dick scowled and tackled her, tickling her, "Not good enough!"

Kirra howled with laughter, she eventually managed to buck her brother off and began to chase him about the room, "You brat!" Dick easily evading her every grab for him.

She caught her break when Jett lazily stuck out his tail and tripped the boy wonder, who then proceeded to face plant on the floor. She couldn't even bring herself to continue her attack at that point, she was laughing too hard.

* * *

Kirra bounced excitedly in her seat in the Bat-mobile, Her fiery hair pulled into a high pony tail, she was wearing leather shorts, a heat proofed, fitted Kevlar vest, leather ankle boots and fingerless leather gloves, along with her new hooded cloak. Batman pulled the Bat-mobile into an alleyway in the narrows, and turned to his protégés, "Be careful and check in every hour. You find anything, you immediately contact Robin and or myself."

Kirra nodded, "Yes sir."

The trio plus reptile exited the Bat-mobile and Robin grinned at Kirra, "Good luck Phoenix." She blinked and then they were both gone.

"Jeez that's so cool…" She looked down at Jett who was currently standing hip high next to her. "You ready?" The reptile hissed and flicked his tongue at her bare finger tips. "Me too, let's go." They scaled the side of the alley up to the roof and looked down on the streets, seeing nothing she jumped to the next roof top. They continued like this for a while making their way towards the docks. Phoenix and Jett leapt onto the roof of an old factory. She looked down over the docks and saw a group of bulky, ski-masked men loading crates onto a boat. A grin grew on her face and she watched a large man in a suit standing next to a fancy car overseeing. She clicked the button on her wrist communicator and brought it closer to her face, "Bats, Robin we've got possible mob activity at the docks."

Batman's voice crackled in first, "Sending Robin to help you take care of it. I'm preoccupied with a robbery at the moment."

Phoenix and Robin both responded with an affirmative, "I'll be there in five Nix"

* * *

Nearly two months of nothing but drug busts and robberies had Kirra nearly ripping her hair out. She was sitting on a roof top with Robin. "Rob?" the younger teen looked up at the flame haired girl, "Not that beating the tar out of overweight mob flunkies isn't super fun and thrilling and all… but isn't Gotham like known for its crazy Super-villains?" Robin nodded, "Okay sooo it doesn't strike you as odd that we've gone almost two whole months without encountering a single one?"

Robin opens his mouth but doesn't get the chase to respond, Batman appearing just behind the boy wonder, "It is odd. I tracked down one of our regulars, Jonathon Crane, or Scarecrow. We're going to question him; maybe he can shed some light on the lack of super villain activity lately."

* * *

The encounter with Crane had gone less then well, it had ended with Kirra getting sprayed with fear toxin and blowing up an abandoned factory in the narrows…

Kirra sighed and curled up in the arm chair in her bedroom, she stared out the balcony window and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes trying to block out the flashing images of two very familiar mutilated bodies… there was a shadow standing over them but she couldn't see a face only hear cold laughter and glinting metal.

"Kirra?" the red heads eyes snapped open and her amber eyes flicked over to her brothers worried face. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you wanna talk about it, what you saw I mean?"

Kirra smiled weakly at Dick, "No, no really I'm fine. Just a little shaken and really tired." She wouldn't tell him about her recovered memories. _Nobody_ was going to know.

* * *

_**TBC…**_


End file.
